


ballads to sugarpops to rocky bangers

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing, very domestic indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: Contrary to what most people might believe, Shoma actually loves to sing. Slow, romantic ballads, those upbeat sugarpops straight from the top of the music chart, old rocky bangers whose lyrics he knows but mostly doesn't understand (as Yuzuru discovered after finding him banging his head toYou Shook Me All Night Longand asking why did he think the walls were shaking in the song).(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	ballads to sugarpops to rocky bangers

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more soft stuff.

Contrary to what most people might believe, Shoma actually loves to sing. Slow, romantic ballads, those upbeat sugarpops straight from the top of the music chart, old rocky bangers whose lyrics he knows but mostly doesn't understand (as Yuzuru discovered after finding him banging his head to _You Shook Me All Night Long_ and asking why did he think the walls were shaking in the song).

He can't really hit the notes, nor can he properly carry a tune, but music gives him confidence (especially the sugarpops) and whenever he gets down to it, Yuzuru can't do much else but sit back and enjoy it.

Shoma has been puttering around the apartment for half an hour now, trying to collect all the things he would need for their upcoming trip. The speaker on the coffee table has been on the whole time and Shoma, to Yuzu's delight, has been singing; sometimes very obnoxiously, dance moves and expressions and all.

Now, Yuzuru has his favourites. He likes it when Shoma sings him One OK Rock or - slightly guiltily on both their parts - Arashi. He likes it (secretly) when Shoma pokes him into joining and then it's just the two of them, jumping around and screaming. He likes it when Shoma zones out, staring blankly out of the window, singing the lyrics as if nobody is watching, his voice gentler than you could ever hope to hear it in public.

Yuzuru watches Shoma as he rummages through the laundry basket, murdering the English words, and snorts. 

"Now you remember."

Shoma straightens and shakes out the t-shirt he pulled out. It's woefully creased and Yuzuru wouldn't put it in with his clean clothes in a million years.

"Gross."

"It's my favourite," Shoma justifies and bops toward the bedroom to the rhythm of _Good as Hell_.

Yuzuru lays his head back, closing his eyes, and gives an exaggerated sigh.

"I heard that!" Shoma yells.

"You were supposed to!"

Lizzo finishes her anthem. There's a second of silence and then a soft voice comes on, tentative words and quiet piano. Yuzuru stills. Oh.

"Shoma?"

"Yeah?"

"Come sing for me?"

There are footsteps and a swishy sound as if Shoma sock-slid across the hallway. "I never sing for anybod- oh."

 _Oh_ indeed, Yuzuru thinks, stretching his arms up to make grabby hands. A second later Shoma settles next to him. Resting his head on Shoma's chest, Yuzuru breathes in and waits.

 _Ai ni Dekiru Koto wa Mada Aru Kai_ is from the movie Weathering with You which they saw together on one extremely rainy evening. Yuzuru, as was customary, ended up crying, Shoma's fingers running through his hair. And that song... it just stuck.

Shoma takes a deep breath and joins the singer. Then they're both joined by violins. The intensity builds and falls and there's tension and hope and vulnerability and Yuzuru would love to skate to it one day except the story is already so powerful there's nothing left to say. 

He places a careful hand on Shoma sternum, feeling the vibrations of his voice through his fingertips, and sends a silent thanks to whoever had their hand in drawing out his and Shoma's lives. For all the twists and turns and one-way streets they had to back out from, the path still led right here, and as Yuzuru turns his face up and into the curve of Shoma's neck, he lets his little emotional heart peek out.

"I love you, you know," he whispers against Shoma's skin. "Even if you're incapable of doing your laundry in time."

Shoma snorts, abandoning the song in favour of shimmying down. Yuzuru makes a disgruntled sound at the change but then Shoma's nose is brushing against his, his lips soft on Yuzuru's mouth. 

"I know," he says, pushing their foreheads together while his palm finds a place on Yuzuru's side, warm through his t-shirt. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https.//www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com)
> 
> If there are any scenarios you'd like to see, let me know?
> 
> Mentioned songs:  
> [AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2qQmj0_h4)  
> [Lizzo - Good As Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuq-VAiW9kw)  
> [Radwimps - Ai ni Dekiru Koto was Mada Aru Kai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56LJrJAa-IQ) (there're many different versions but this is the one I went with)


End file.
